136467-this-isnt-funny-anymore-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Oh please, stop, I'm reaching for the sick bag. You may want to brush your teeth after this much ass-kissing. When you are in the business of providing a service, if you can't take the heat when you fail to deliver that service in a timely and reliable manner you are almost certainly in the wrong business... ...end of. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Dude... take my /bow | |} ---- So hiccups in the relaunch of an MMO entitle people to ignore manners and publish hateful and distasteful writing because.... ? No ones suggesting the launch went great. We're suggesting people stop throwing ineffectual tantrums about it. Carbine has a direct feedback system through their support menu. Publishing hate or angry rants here neither fixes the problems faster, nor is an acceptable way to discuss legitimate issues. Civil posts on shortcomings are fine and even encouraged. But the trash that's been around these forums recently parading as "frustration" and "I have the right to say what ever I want" is just that; trash. In the immortal words of Jeff Goldblum: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpuS7_NPv6U&feature=youtu.be&t=51 Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- thanks to you folks for actually stepping up and providing some communication in past day or two. Much appreciated and we sure will wait. We came to wait and eventually stay if we like the game ( is it possible not to like this game from what I saw of it ?? ) Just please tell your previous customers to take down the "wallet rage". It got me 3 day forum ban on my other account. I'm trying to behave myself, but... I doubt I'll make it long before Buster bust me again :) | |} ---- ---- There hasn't been a "relaunch". There's been a patch. Please,please, please, learn the difference. But that is also part of the problem isn't it: dishonestly calling this a relaunch as though that gives a greater leeway for incompetence is also what makes game companies think they are entitled to offer substandard products and then "fix them" later. A relaunch would mean taking the game offline for a while, shutting the servers down - stop taking payments for services and then, when everything was back in order and working, turning everything back on. In fact if THAT was what they had done I wager it would have been far less stricken with wholly unavoidable technical issue than it is now. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Until EA games goes under the gaming market is not going to be bound by this rule because its consumer base is going to accept mediocrity. Edited October 4, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- Most companies are cold and heartless. Where did I ever say wahh wahh I want I want? I know problems are bound to happen. What is astounding it amount of defending this company is getting when thy had to know that there would be a massive influx of people trying to play this on launch day. The overwhelming amount of research regarding mmo launches should have prepared them for this. | |} ---- I literally laughed out loud at this. Where is this research published hmmm? Companies don't share proprietary information mate... Launches generally suck, sh!t happens. People hating on the company are silly. If you're frustrated go for a run, swim, maybe a nice hike. | |} ---- Some people are defending the game because they can actually get in and play without much trouble. I myself have gotten stuck in login loops but for today and most of yesterday I was able to get into the game to play relatively quickly without much trouble. It's not that I want to trivialize the issues people are encountering but the issues aren't affecting everyone and Carbine is working to deal with them. A lot of folks don't seem to understand that and take the fact that there are people being loudly frustrated on this forum as 'fact' that the game is broken and Carbine is incompetent. | |} ---- ---- ---- https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3ghto6/carbine_shut_down_the_game_until_f2p/ Take a gander and look at the responses from the so called veteran, supportive player base. All selfish reasoning and only caring for themselves and NOT the game or Carbine. That reddit thread got me a 3 day reddit ban for "trolling". I also just received a 7 day reddit ban for my thread stating that the Dapper Don himself needs to stand in front of this thing and address the community with a "state of the game". I’ll admit, I wasn’t so nice that time, though the mods did edit out the part where I said he should stop tweeting about his cash shop when people can’t even play his game... "Frustration" has got the better of me. https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3n1tyt/donnatelli_address_the_community/ I have since had my most recent sub fee refunded to me. I will NOT pay for this level of service. The server issues are bad enough as it is, meanwhile 1.4 still has tons of glaring bugs that have not been addressed. I understand the devs are all in "OMFG SERVER MODE" but still. And given Carbines "bi-weekly" patch schedule I’m not expecting miracles... Edited October 4, 2015 by Rockefella | |} ---- No company shares proprietary information on their technical configurations or specific technical issues and solutions to them. Player numbers are not proprietary technical information. | |} ---- I'll agree with this up to a point. Late last night and this morning I've been able to get into the game just fine. And I've been technically able to play the game too, as I can move around and buy stuff in the capital... but once I decided to actually try out my new build in some PvE content, the lag became so bad that it simply wasn't at all fun to do. So progress has been made, but there are still substantial issues they need to address before it's going to have much hope of actually retaining anyone new that shows up--and of course both of those time windows are far from the peak concurrency times. I have every confidence that they're working on it, but I have yet to play the game where I felt like it was actually working at a level where I could enjoy the PvX content since the F2P launch. Yes, I'm sure that if your peak hours of play are between 2AM and 8AM EST, the game seems just fine and you can't figure out what the problem is. I'm sure that if you're one of the first people to login once the servers go back up, you can get in just fine. But those two groups combined simply don't represent the bulk of the playerbase. Unplayable for 90% of potential customers instead of 100% is still a fundamentally broken game, sorry. The idea that somehow several dozen of posts saying "Hey, I can't play" are invalidated by a few people saying "works just fine for me, I don't see what the problem is" is simply silly. I'm pretty sure that SWTOR was quite public about going from 500k subscribers to 2 million players when the game went F2P. I daresay many other games have done so as well. And of course it should be noted that this is not NCSoft's first time doing a transition from P2P to F2P. Glad to hear it. I hope people will continue to post about their experiences, both good and bad, so that others who are monitoring the situation can stay informed. :) | |} ---- My hours of play vary widely depending on availability. If anything the frequency with which I play any kind of game dies off after midnight since I hit that sweet spot of too tired for games but too awake for sleep. I literally said that I don't want to trivialize the problems that people are having, since people ARE having problems, but what folks don't seem to grasp is that there is a significant portion of the player base (that are not posting on these forums since they are playing the game) that are playing the game itself. I'm actually alt+tabbing out of a session of Wildstar right now in which I've been able to play perfectly fine with no issues for over an hour. If you are having problems that's awful, but Carbine is most likely aware of them and trying to fix them. If you have a problem and you don't feel that Carbine knows about it then post on the appropriate forum and indicate what your problem is. The one thing you shouldn't do is come onto the general forums and proclaim yourself the herald of the disenfranchised masses simply because you are having trouble. You are not everyone, and not everyone is having trouble. The trouble (the bulk of what there is known about) is being dealt with and you're not about to make things better by kicking up a storm over here as though you're being ignored. Apologies if you feel I'm attacking you or something along those lines, I tend to start getting generalist about the forums and how people act. It's nothing personal. Edited October 4, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- Or better yet, submit a ticket directly to them. | |} ---- ---- "Im not gonna lie" or "No offense" or "All due respect" When I hear those it translates as "Go F yourself" in my head. | |} ---- Thanks for your unprofessional opinion. Translation = Edited October 4, 2015 by Rockefella | |} ---- I tend to reassure people of the things I say in text on forums because far too many will misread or misinterpret things to suit their own ends. If someone feels that them being attacked will help their argument they may view discourse directed at them as an attack to bolster their point. I'm trying not to be insulting or dismissive and I am clarifying that if it DOES seem like I am doing so it is not my intent. | |} ---- That sounds like a personal problem. A serious problem where maybe you have some kind of issue revolving around being the victim or just paranoia? I'm not a psychologist though and that's probably just rhetoric to draw people to how you feel by making it seem like people are being aggressive. Might not be what you're directly saying or trying to do but that's the vibe I'm getting. | |} ---- Oh man, I didn't see that pre-edit but it sounds like you were going to get really nasty. Don't get so offended, man, you're the one that's just viewing unoffensive statements as personal attacks. | |} ---- I don't feel particularly attacked. On the contrary, I recognize your disclaimer for what it is: an effort to pre-emptively deflect a rebuttal by making it clear ahead of time that even though you made an argument in response to a direct quote to me, you're reserving the right to say "Oh, I'm not talking about you" when you get called out on it. I'd imagine it works pretty well until people point out that you're essentially declaring your own point to be so off-topic that it isn't necessarily a response to what is actually being discussed at all. But the reality is that Carbine has gone on record that the problems are widespread and a primary concern, so honestly your point that it isn't affecting everyone is technically true but rather disingenuous. It doesn't have to affect 100% of players to be a major disaster that strongly curtails player recruitment, retention, and conversion to paying customers. Which, btw, is the entire reason for going F2P in the first place. As for getting in to actually play the game, yeah, that's happening more often now. And it's obvious that it's happening because there's been fewer complaints about being unable to get into the game at all and/or running into the character select loop. I expect the next few days, the lag will start to become a much more widespread complaint than it has been because more people are able to get in and experience it. That may count as getting in and playing the game for purposes of cheerleading, but it's hardly what most people are going to call an enjoyable game experience and it will still deter player recruitment, retention, and conversion to paying customers. As for your claim that people shouldn't "proclaim yourself a herald of the disenfranchised masses", the same goes for "proclaiming yourself a herald for the game's health and playability". You're not everyone. As for sharing your own personal experiences in the general discussion section, I think people absolutely should be doing that. Remember how in my last post, I quoted this? This is a player--probably one of many--who is watching the forums to see "is the game worth checking out yet?" How do they find out? By monitoring the forums. The goal is not to just load them into the game ASAP even if the gameplay will be a lagfest, it's to give them the information to let them make their own informed decision. When I'm having fun in the game by actually playing the PvX content the way it was meant to be played, I'll be happy to come here and say so and thank the devs for their hard work. When even most of the people who have been having problems are reporting they're gone, that'll be a good sign that we're through the worst of it. | |} ---- Posts like this are part of why I hate getting interested in forum topics. There are people playing the game just fine (like I was not even an hour ago) and there are people who can't play it at all. There are also people that are getting stuck in muddled territory with lag and other such problems...but the devs are pretty much aware of it and are working on a fix. It really won't matter how many essays you post about it since, and I'm being honest here, you're not really going to convince anyone that thinks or believes differently than you of your viewpoint. If anything the more you type when you post the more likely it is to result in a drawn out back and forth where nothing gets accomplished by anybody (assuming anything could be accomplished by it at all) and at best maybe someone gets so frustrated that they give up and stop posting. My point has been, though perhaps poorly conveyed, that not everyone is having trouble in the same sense that not everyone is able to play. Problems are being dealt with as best they can and coming here and getting angry about it isn't going to help. Even venting your frustration on these forums is only liable to make people frustrated with you and in turn make you more frustrated in the end. You want to play, I want to play, a whole lot of people want to play and there is a mix of those who can and can't with varying levels of playability. The system isn't completely broke in the same sense as it isn't completely working. It's not one so much as the other as it is your point of view. Either the game has troubles that aren't bad enough to dampen your spirits or your personal experience has been so bad that you decide to wallow in it. Of course this entire post is rendered completely pointless by my own statements because the odds of you or anyone that reads this coming to any sort of understanding after they do so are so miniscule that I'd have a better shot at winning the lottery 3 times in a row without ever buying a ticket. Edited October 4, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- While the bugs did their damage the fanboys made sure anyone who complained about the bugs were insulted, ridiculed and so on, much like in this thread. The fanboy element in Wildstar is a disease. It may not be the entire reason Wildstar failed in the first place, but they are an element that contributed to the respective failure unnecessarily. And where does that "Vanilla WOW" crap come from? Don't see how it's even relevant. The expression "the truth hurts" is evident here, isn't it boy? You see, fanboys like to get their kicks out of spitting on upset people who complain because the game is unplayabe for most of them and I mean literally unplayabe but the fanboys don't understand that. They see negative feedback and their brains light up like a fire and they go on hostile mode without detecting how ridiculous and uncalled for that is. But normal people pick up on that and once the focus turns on the fanboys and they aren't rubbing each others butts congratulating each other on how they "rekt" a player who was already upset about the state of the game, instead the tables have turned and now the fanboys act all insulted. Oh dear! Hypocrisy at it's best. Seriously. Just shut up. Take a break from the forums and let the dust settle at least. Stop turning away players if you want this game to get another chance. The forum mods will take care of any threads that are not deemed constructive or useful, because it's their job, not yours. So, come on. Do the game a favor and just shut up for a while. | |} ---- Throwing around the term fanboy like it's relevant to your side of the argument is wildly dismissive. If you can't make your point without belittling the person you're talking to you should consider rephrasing your argument. Edited October 4, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- Im not sure where you got that I was an IT professional. I never said I was. I do however work with them and know well their capabilities. And since you question me, let me do the same to you. Do you even know what IT stands for Xorian? I suspect you had to look it up. But I am correct in that timeframes, contracts and money was the bottom line for the F2P W* release date. It (or its infrastructure) being really ready or not for release was a non issue when it hit the deadline date. Edited October 4, 2015 by Summanus | |} ---- Or Konami. | |} ---- I'm on the edge of doing just that. Give up - occasionally browse the forum - play something else in meanwhile. I'm really sad / disappointed / frustrated / mad / you-name-it! I'm pvper, therefore I'll play on Luminai or I won't play WS at all. And since I can't get past damn loading screen, what other options do I have? Edited October 4, 2015 by Shivah | |} ---- ---- Oh, I'm under no delusions that I'm ever going to convince you of anything. That's OK with me. There are people who are reading these threads wondering if the whole game is made up of people who won't tolerate dissenting opinions, or try to bully people for having the audacity to be unhappy and impatient with glaring bugs and dysfunctional game systems. And I'm posting to let those people know: No. We're not all like that. Because I saw the effects of not doing so firsthand back at launch and I am not going to sit by and quietly let that happen a second time. The problem is not my point of view. The problem is a game that wasn't prepared for a completely foreseeable influx of new players for the game's F2P launch in spite of a number of clear signs of pending trouble in the months between the game's announcement of going F2P and the actual relaunch. | |} ---- Do you understand how complex MMOs are? You can't be completely prepared for a live environment with any kind of MMO launch and there are inevitably going to be issues. That's just how things are simply because there's no means to deal with it beforehand. | |} ---- This isn't even close to my first F2P transition and at this point this is the worst one I've been in. I was there at Carbine's stress test in early June and I saw how it went first hand. I have talked with other players in-game since then, wondering if Carbine was going to do more of them in light of how the first one went, or schedule an open beta weekend to make sure the system could handle the load. They didn't do either. I remember thinking it was probably wise of them to do the launch on Tuesday so that they'd have most of the week to iron things out before the weekend, when it would really count. If the problems they had were typical of this kind of transition, that should've been plenty of time to deal with core playability issues like bugs in character creation and selection, massive lag, multiple repeated server resets. You may not be able to prepare completely and you may not be able to stop every bug, but that does not excuse the scale of the problems we're experiencing. | |} ---- ---- Exactly. A company can test for months or a year+ and still not find all the bugs or coding issues. They can also do all the stress tests they want, but until the game goes live a gaming company will not know how much stress their servers can truly handle. | |} ---- Im sure you have your reasons for believing this hogwash. But you would be incorrect on the fact that most of it can be prevented with enough good people involved, time and money thrown at it. But then, you would be totally correct if you were not going to take that approach and bottom bid it all... ;) | |} ---- Konami shot themselves in the foot by sacking Kojima. Some people have speculated that they will end up making mobile games and fade into obscurity now. | |} ---- The problems are not affecting everyone, I and my friends are able to play right now for example, but that doesn't mean the problems do not exist or that they are not important. What people should be doing is speaking up to Carbine if they are having issues, what those issues are, and being as calm and patient about it as they can be. If the issues they are experiencing are too much for them then they should go elsewhere. The game is up and running and playable. Playability may vary depending on personal experience, but the game is hardly some broken mess. In my own personal experience this launch hasn't been so bad. I've been able to log in with relatively little trouble and without having to wait in queues very long. Lag I've experienced has varied from none to fairly severe but I'm patient and mature enough to log off and do something else and try back later. My experiences are not the experiences of all people, but it would be unfair to say that my experience is a unique one or in the minority. The poor experiences of the players that complain here (on these forums and not just this particular thread) are noteworthy but their issue are being addressed. | |} ---- Well they weren't that great of a company prior to the sacking of Kojima and they even have the balls to claim they might continue the MGS series without Kojima. http://www.cinemablend.com/games/Metal-Gear-Series-Continue-Kojima-Leaves-Konami-70801.html I feel there is some weight to the rumors of the mobile gaming transition, but it's based on personal opinion and nothing else. | |} ---- Not trying to be agressive in any way shape or form, just genuinely curious. What were some of these clear signs? I saw you mention that the stress test didn't go as well as would've been liked, but was that due to low participation or were the servers actually having problems? I'd be interested to hear about these other signs too. Were these also in regard to server issues or are these something else? | |} ---- ----